Thats Just Wrong An Encounter at the Well
by Wethril
Summary: What happens after the forest meeting? Chapter 3 Peek-a-boo!
1. Encounter at the Well

That's Just Wrong: Encounter at the Well...  
  
written by: bchan  
  
Written from: Crash's That's Just Wrong  
  
www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1269384  
  
Inuyasha stood by the well, the strong feelings of wanting Kagome to stay here being masked by his need to have her away from him. Preferably as far away as she could get. Kagome was in heat, and he could barely control his emotions.  
  
Kagome noticed the flustered look on his face, and wondered if her going back was making him upset, but then he was telling her that she must leave. What was it he had said?  
  
"You need to take a break! So you might as well just go home and relax, Kagome!" he had blurted out, as they sat in the hut over a small meal.  
  
Kagome looked over at him, stunned. Usually he had wanted her to stay, so that she didn't always have the shards in her time. Not that it was going to help him collect them any less as when they were in the Feudal Era.   
  
"I guess I could go. I thought you would have wanted me to stay." she had commented, looking at the confused and somewhat pained expression coming from Inuyasha's face. 'What was wrong with him?' Kagome wondered.   
  
He had been fidgeting all evening, and through the meal Kaede had fixed for them to eat. It was strangely getting on her nerves, as she couldn't figure out what the heck was wrong with him. After the meal was finished, she went to go help Kaede and Sango wash the dishes and clean up. Inuyasha rushed back inside the hut and grabbed her arm, none to gently and pulled her outside away from the others.   
  
"You should probably go before it get's too dark, Kagome." he stated. He was getting much more nervous, and the fidgeting with his kimono was becoming worse. Kagome looked up at him strangely, giving him one of her confused looks. Then she shrugged it off, and tugged her arm from his grasp, and then went back inside the hut to retrieve her things.   
  
"I guess I'll be going now. I don't want to get stuck here another night. I do have a ton of studying to do for the next few days or so." she stated, pulling the lighter then normal yellow backpack over her shoulder. Shippou ran up and hugged her, telling her his goodbye's. The priest and Sango were about somewhere, no doubt catching up on another groping session.  
  
Inuyasha was waiting for her outside, when she came out and climbed onto his back as she always had and they bounded off towards his forest where the well awaited. Kagome felt strange the whole ride there. Not once did Inuyasha speak to her, and usually he was talking up a storm. Most of the time it was trying to talk her out of going back to her era. He was also extremely hotter then usual. Just riding on his back she could tell that his normal body heat had risen more then it should. 'When we get to the well, I'll have to ask him if he's feeling okay...' she thought, leaning in closer to his back as they leaped from tree to tree.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The wolf den was about as normal as it usually was. He really hadn't seen Kagome in awhile, and he figured that he ought to see her pretty soon, or that stupid hanyou would certainly win her over. Not that he didn't think he had anyhow, but the thought still really angered him. Today had been a really boring day, concerning how he used to fight a lot of demons and show how strong he was by using the shards he had. Lounging about the den was really boring him, so he left to go and see if he could sense Kagome about anywhere.   
  
He really wanted to confess his love for her again. She was such a strong women, and he didn't want that half-breed to get his mitts on her! He hated it when he could smell the presense of Inuyasha when he was around just Kagome. It was because she road on that mutts back all the time to travel! Kouga growled and leapt into the air, the shards creating a tornado, and he took off towards the village he knew Kagome stayed in.  
  
He didn't get far towards the village when he smelled something that made him really intoxicated. He stopped, digging large gash's into the ground with his feet. Kouga sniffed the air and found that the heated scent was coming from near the well inside Inuyasha's forest. He groaned. Was that Kagome's scent masked by the smell that was heating his blood? Kouga grinned.   
  
'Here's my chance to make her MINE before that half-breed does!' he thought joyously. With that he went off on his speeding way, and changed his direction from the village, towards the well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha was getting hot, and he really wished she didn't want to ride on his back when she was in this state. He felt his blood boiling from the scent that was assailing his nostals. It was intoxicating, like it could make him drunk if he drank in to much.  
  
The day had started off great, but as it went on, he started getting this strange feeling. It was followed by a sweet smell. He remembered what this smell meant. It meant Kagome was in heat... again! This wasn't the first time he had sent her packing back to her time, so she would be away from him while she was in heat.  
  
He felt her lay her head down on the back of his strong shoulders, and he almost faultered while jumping from one tree to the next. He didn't miss the branch and they landed as they should have. The well was only about 150 ft away or so, and he walked the rest of the way there. Inuyasha didn't think he could jump another time. His body was tingling from head to toe. He almost felt knumb from it.  
  
Kagome just stared at him and then smiled, which sort of made Inuyasha frown.  
  
"Are you alright, Inuyasha?" she asked him, dropping her yellow bag on the edge of the well.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes got big and then he looked as if he was trying to keep something within himself. The urge to force her to the ground and do things, even he couldn't think of was growing stronger and stronger. "I'm fine Kagome, you really should be going!" he said, almost forcefully. Kagome looked at him funny but didn't say anything about his reaction to her question. "Oh, okay. I'll see you in a couple of days then, Inuyasha." she said, while crawling up on the edge of the well. Inuyasha looked at her one last time and then said goodbye. Kagome took one last look at him, and the feeling that something was up still nagged at her. She smiled and then jumped into the well, her yellow bag in tow.  
  
Inuyasha watched as she finally jumped into the well and had passed between their times, back to her own. A large sigh escapes his lips, and then Inuyasha leaned up against the well. 'Her scent is still so strong. I'm glad she left when she DID!' he thought, leaning his head up aginst the wells edge.   
  
It was only a few moments before he picked up another scent in the area. It wasn't just Kagome's, he smelled something else.  
  
A demon!  
  
It smelled particularly like one annoying wolf demon that he wished would leave them all alone. He kept coming back to see Kagome and it usually made him extermely jealous! Inuyasha stood up and was ready for anything, as he expected a fight to soon follow when Kagome was not found.   
  
Kouga swiftly ran into the area, again ripping up large clumps of dirt as he made his stop in the clearing. Inuyasha clenched a fist and glared in his direction. Kouga sniffed the air and then his attentions turned on the half-demon mutt standing infront of the well.   
  
"Where is Kagome?" Kouga snapped, his eyes sort of glazed over. Inuyasha noticed this and his eyes squinted with warning. "She's not here! She left to go back to her own time a few minutes ago." he barked back to Kouga. The wolf demon smirked, walking closer toward the well. "Are you sure you're not just hiding her from me somewhere?" he stated, looking around the clearing, and then peaking inside the dark well.  
  
Inuyasha clenched his fists tighter and stepped towards Kouga. "She went back to her own time I said!' "So just leave!" he growled, threatening to pull his sword out. Kouga laughed. "She's in heat you know. I can smell her from miles away from here. I can still smell it! That's why she must still be here!' he spat, gripping the well's edge with his claws. Inuyasha sighed inwardly and gripped the front of Kouga's fur shirt. "I'm only going to say this one more time!", "She.. is.. not.. here!" he growled into Kouga's face.  
  
The anger was a bit much for Kouga, and he pushed Inuyasha back, and they both started struggling on the ground to get the better of the other. As they were fighting to get on top of each other, places were rubbing against other places, and as Kagome's heated scent still lingred in the air, their pharamones started taking over their better sense. Kouga, being a full demon was taken by this more then Inuyasha.  
  
Kouga at one point, as they were scuffling in the dirt, had ended up on top, and he was pulling Inuyasha up towards his face, and for some unknown reason their lips connected. Inuyasha tried pushing Kouga off of him, but with the Shikon shard in his arm, he had a little tacticle advantage. He pinned the half demon to the ground, while Inuyasha was still fighting to get the wolf's lips off of his own. When their lips did get torn apart, Inuyasha punched Kouga, but it only seemed to entice him more. "GET OFF OF ME!" Inuyasha yelled, but Kouga kept pushing the side of his Kimono over, and the wolfs warm lips made contact with his skin.  
  
'If I can't have Kagome, then this stupid mutt will have to do for now. I must be satisfied, her scent is still filling my mind, and there's only one way to get rid of that.' he thought, trying to rid Inuyasha of his clothing.   
  
Inuyasha was mortified, he felt extremely violated and the feeling that he was ashamed assulted his mind, more then Kouga was assulting his body. The wolf demon, caught him in a head-lock to get him to calm down. He squeezed hard, and soon Inuyasha was gasping for breath.   
  
"Calm down, and be quiet! I'll take Kagome away from you if you don't do what I want!" Kouga whispered into Inuyasha's ear. The dog-demon bit back his feelings and all of his thoughts were then on his friend Kagome. 'What would he do if he were to take Kagome away from me?' he thought, gasping for that much needed air he wasn't receiving. 'I'll suck it in and do it just this once... then Kagome will be safe.' his mind cried, as he stopped fighting against Kouga and waited for his air to return.  
  
The wolf demon smirked and released his hold on Inuyasha's head, and then stood up, pulling the dog-demon along with him by the scruff of his red kimono. "Come over here." Kouga said, as he walked over to the edge of the well and sat down on the smooth wooden surface. He pointed infront of him, and commanded Inuyasha to sit down. The reluctant dog-demon did as he was told, all the while an image of Kagome was placed before him in his mind.  
  
Kouga released himself from the bondings of his leather pants and grabbed ahold of Inuyasha's long white hair. "Stick it in your mouth, mutt." he commanded, his face still heated from Kagomes scent that lingured in the air and did not seem to want to go away. Inuyasha silently wished for a great breeze to come along and rid the area of her scent. Perhaps then the wolf demon would come to his senses before anything else happened.  
  
Kouga smirked, and pulled on Inuyasha's hair, making him open his eyes. Looking at another males manhood, almost made him retch. Still the image of Kagome being hurt or worse by the wolf demon in his mind, he closed his eyes and moved his mouth closer to the tip of Kouga's lower regions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The crickets sounded around him, and he twitched his ears as his eyes came open. It was way past dusk, as the stars were shinning brightly in the darkened sky. Inuyasha groaned as he sat up from the ground. His sleepiness soon wore off, as he noticed that he was missing his shirt. 'Whaaa?' he thought, pulling himself up off the ground. He had an awful taste inside his mouth that made him want to get sick. He looked around and noticed a pair of legs sticking out from the other side of the well.  
  
A small breeze picked up and an awful scent assailed his nose. 'Kouga!?' his mind screamed. He rounded the side of the well, and Kouga's half naked form came into view. The wolf demon was wearing nothing but a sort of loin cloth. His clothes were scattered around the side of the well he was occupying, and Inuyasha bit back a raging howl.  
  
He remembered what had happened, and he felt so very much ashamed of himself. Placing his hands over his face, he moved his arms over his chest and hands, to do anything to remove Kouga's stench from himself. 'I gotta get out of here and bath FAST, before he wakes up and demands anything else!' he thought to himself. Inuyasha gathered his sword and the rest of his clothing and raced for the closest river.   
  
It only took him a few seconds to rid himself of his extra clothing and dumping it on the bank of the river, before wading in and splashing the water all over himself.  
  
'I have to get the smell off... I have to get it off!' his mind screamed. He washed every part of himself. He couldn't remember all of what had happened, because his sense had been to dulled by Kagome's sweet scent. It had lingured far longer then it should have.  
  
Inuyasha hid himself behind some boulders in the water and continued to finish washing the gross smell of that wolf demon off him. Slow, hot tears began to come down his cheeks, but were hidden by the water he splashed into his face. Inuyasha sat there for along time, the cold water making him shiver, as he continued to cry from the shame he was feeling for what he had done. 


	2. Things Change upon a Chance Meeting

That's Just Wrong: Thing's Change...  
  
Written by: bchan  
  
Written from: Crash's That's Just Wrong  
  
www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1269384  
  
Inuyasha dreaded every time Kouga came back to him.   
  
"Hey, Inuyasha." the wolf demon would say, his voice filled with something only Inuyasha could detect. He would then stand there with his hands on his hips, a sly grin on his face. It always made him shiver to see it.  
  
Ever since that evening after Kagome had left in heat, the night everything turned awry. He still got sick thinking about what happened between them, even after all of the other times he had come back demanding the same treatment as before.  
  
Inuyasha bit his lip. 'He even started coming around when Kagome was still here. I don't think he comes around just because another female is in heat. I think he likes it.' he thought, but just thinking it made him almost retch. He faltered in his step.  
  
"Are you okay, Inuyasha?" Kagome spoke up from behind him. Her eyes beheld worry for him, and he saw it.  
  
'She's probably wondering why I've been so quiet since that first night. She doesn't know it, and I hope to god she NEVER finds out.' he thought again, his gaze turning away from hers.  
  
"I'm fine, just keep walking." he said, his voice slightly rough around the edges.  
  
Kagome nodded and walked along-side her bike in silence, looking at the back of Inuyasha's white-haired head. She wondered silently what was going on within him to make him like this. He was usually happy about finding pieces of the Shikon no Kakera.  
  
He was thinking of the last time he ran into Kouga. Inuyasha thought it was purely by accident at first, but then after finding out what he really wanted, Inuyasha knew he had come with a purpose in mind. He thought Kouga had actually come looking for him.   
  
'I wonder how far the damned demon had to travel just to get to me.' he thought and signed afterwards.   
  
This relationship, or whatever one might call it was becoming stranger and weirder by the day. Every time he turned around Kouga was around, and he couldn't get close enough or get Kagome alone to attempt to make amends for the evil thing he believed he had committed.  
  
He knew Kagome was in love with him. Such a great part of him mind wondered if he was in love with her as well, but his mind was on collecting fragments of the Shikon no Tama. It was a consuming thing in his life. Just as Kikyou once was, but his sight's for her were becoming dimmer and dimmer. She was dead, cold, and the scent that used to come along with her was now gone. It had drifted to Kagome, although altered a bit, and that was probably what attracted him to her all those times.  
  
Love was just a confusing thing that he would rather be without, but it brought comfort and that usually always brought ease of the heart, soul, and mind. When Kagome was around, he felt calmed. As if she had fed him some food or drink that was a drug. When she comforted him in certain times of need, the trust between them grew.   
  
'What sort of trust would she have for me if she were to know? To know what I've stooped to... for her sake.' he cringed at the thought of her betrayed gaze. It looked much similar to Kikyou's about 50 years before.   
  
He ran his hand over his eyes, and looked back up into the sky. The stars had come out, and they had stopped to rest for the night. The fire crackled slightly, flames dancing about the air.. flowing up into the darkness of the sky, blending into it.   
  
Kagome sat across the fire from him, holding Shippou as she always had, while reading one of those weird books she said she always had to study.   
  
"I've got test's in a week, so I have to study or I just might have to repeat this grade all over again!" she had said, and the face she made after speaking it was even frightful to a half-demon.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her through the flames of the crackling fire, and leaned back against the tree trunk he had been sitting in front of. Relaxation wasn't something they found very often. More then enough times, he had stayed awake to watch over them all. Mostly just to protect Kagome. That was the reason he was in this whole mess with Kouga in the first place. In the name of protecting her from what he had threatened to do. Inuyasha scoffed and felt eyes on him. Kagome was starring at him through the fire, as he had been doing to her only moments before.  
  
"What? Is there something on my face?" he spat, leaning forward.   
  
His eyes were hard and full of serious thought, but his voice held nothing but common annoyance.  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha. It's just that, you seem so much.. different lately." she whispered, putting down the book she had been studying.   
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her and sat back with a plop, against the trees rough surface. "I'm fine! Why does everyone keep bothering me? Can't I get a moments peace around here?" he spoke, as he got up and left the lighted clearing.  
  
Kagome watched him leave. There was anger in his tone, but his eyes held some tinge of fear. 'Fear? Fear of what?' she thought, laying down to try and get some sort of peaceful sleep herself. "Goodnight Inuyasha..." she finally whispered, and then closed her eyes in hopes of finding sleep.  
  
He walked through the woods, hoping to just get away from the light. It was the source of his pain. He could say the pain was Kagome herself, but it was really only himself. He didn't want to see himself in her eyes. It made him sick.  
  
Darkness crept in on him, as he found a nice large tree trunk to lie down upon. It had been dead for years. It laid there on the dark soil, sprouting mushrooms and fungus-like grasses. He picked one and threw it out of the way, placing his hands behind his back, and lazily draping his legs off the sides of the enormous tree.  
  
"It's better this way. To be as far from her eyes as can be." he whispered to himself, followed by a heavy sigh.  
  
The wind suddenly picked up, and blew leaves on the ground up into the air. Inuyasha watched them settle back to the ground. They looked like feathers... floating.   
  
Lost in thought over the leaves, he did not pick up the scent or the sounds of the one standing next to the tree smirking down at him.  
  
"It is better this way, Inuyasha." Kouga spoke, coming down into the startled hanyou's face.  
  
He had braced his arms on either side of Inuyasha's head, that weird smile plastered to his lips. Inuyasha went numb for a second and only stared back at him, dumbly. "What..?" he replied, his breathing increased.  
  
Kouga chuckled and backed away from him, standing straight up once again. "I said, It is better this way." he repeated, a mighty grin on his face. "Because if I can't have Kagome, then you sure as hell won't get her either!" he spoke, a little too harsh.  
  
Inuyasha sat up to say some sort of retort or another, but before he could fully comprehend what had happened, Kouga used his Shikon Shard speed, and was atop him.   
  
"Get off me!" he growled, pushing against the wolf demons chest. Kouga chuckled slightly and leaned in for a kiss. Pulling back he could see the clouds forming in the hanyou's eyes, along with the multitudes of thunder and lightning.  
  
"I think it's about time we made you feel good. Don't you think, Inuyasha?" Kouga said, rubbing his dog-like ears.  
  
Inuyasha was about to tell Kouga that it was over, that he didn't care if Kagome found out about them. It was too late, as Kouga once again pulled Inuyasha's face against his, their lips smashing together. The wolf demon had pulled Inuyasha to a sitting position, as he still straddled his legs. They were close, as the heat started to make them sweat. Kouga pulled back once again, to look into Inuyasha's face. He had such a drunken look in his eyes, clouded with the growing desire that was building inside of him.  
  
Inuyasha was mortified at first, but the longer the kiss was, the more drunk he became. It seemed as if something on Kouga's lips were intoxicating him, or was it the image of Kagome he had plastered in his mind. He couldn't think of anything else, but the image of Kagome.  
  
Kouga ran his hands down the front of Inuyasha's kimono and pulled the red and white cloth aside, baring his smooth chest and the muscle that rippled beneath it. He grinned up at Inuyasha's face, as he could see the confusion written there. He pulled him closer, their bodies touching in places that they really shouldn't have been. This only heightened their physical senses.   
  
Kouga kissed the naked skin of Inuyasha's chest, making small whimpers of resignation come from the hanyou's parted lips. The wolf demon looked up at his prey and smiled. The hanyou had his eyes closed, for whatever reason, so Kouga took the opportunity to close the distance between them once again.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't feel his limps anymore, the feelings flowing through him were becoming to much for him to bare. He kept telling himself that it was all wrong, what they were doing. Images of Kagome smiling, giggling, and being her friendly self were floating about inside his mind. He had closed his eyes, to rid himself of the sight that he didn't want to witness, let alone be a part of. His thoughts started to drawl out, as he sensed himself becoming relaxed with what Kouga was doing to him.   
  
'He's kissing my skin, my lips. Maybe if I imagine it to be Kagome... this pain in my stomach will go away.' he thought, his instincts starting to kick in.   
  
The levels of pheramones floating in the air started to change the images inside his head. Instead of the sweet friendly Kagome he was invisioning before, the scenes he found himself in with her were anything but modest. He was kissing her, and their arms were tangled in a mess of flesh. Kagome gave out whimpered cries, her face flushed and sweaty. Inuyasha smiled at seeing these images of her underneith him, and his eyes clouded over, as his mind was lost to the actions of lust.  
  
Kouga smiled, as his prey somehow had changed his mind. Inuyasha had pushed Kouga back into the fallen log, and was kissing him savagely. The wolf demon smirked into the kiss, and pulled the hanyou close to him, his nails digging into the cloth and undoubtedly the skin underneith. Inuyasha pulled back and let out a raspy growl. Kouga noticed he was no longer in control of himself, seeing that his instincts had taken over.  
  
'This bodes well for me in the least. I didn't have to force him this time..' he pondered, but his thoughts were interupted as once again Inuyasha attacked Kouga's lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kouga looked up from the work he was doing on Inuyasha. Sweat was pouring down his brow, from the extertion of too much energy in so short a time. The hanyou was naked and lying on the ground beside him, as they had since fallen from the tree. Kouga leaned down again and started kissing the muscled stomach that was Inuyasha's with so much as a smile on his lips.  
  
The hanyou's nails dug into the earth, trying not to remove the head that was trailing kissing down his belly. His minds eye imagined Kagome, hot and naked, kissing him with her swollen and soft lips. Just thinking about it aroused him more, and he pulled Kouga's head up to meet his and again kissed the wolf demon. Kouga crossed his leg over to the other side of Inuyasha and straddled him, as their kissing continued. It was becoming harder to not just take him and get it all over with, but the need for playing with his mind over did his feeling of intense lust. He wanted to destroy his wanting for Kagome.   
  
'She can't have him anymore... he's mine... all mine.' he thought, reaching down to massage the hardness that was the evidence of Inuyasha's own lust.  
  
The hanyou gasped out and pucked his hips upward. Kouga grinned, his plan was coming along nicely. Kouga backed down away from him and got on his knees. He smiled once, and then leaned down to give Inuyasha the same pleasure that he had so many times bestowed upon his own person. Inuyasha gripped the soil, and sat upwards, still leaning back slightly. Emotions poured through him. No one had ever touched him like this before... no one.   
  
He gripped the head that was ever so swiftly bobbing up and down in between his legs and gasped out cries of hunger and made noises that only lovers made in their throes of passion. Kouga heard this and sped up his menstrations on Inuyasha's length even more. Inuyasha flung his head back as the speed was increasing the feeling in the pit of his stomach. He felt like it was going to burst soon if he didn't do something to release it. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he tried his hardest to figure out how.  
  
He didn't have to think long, as his thoughts were scattered, as Kouga pulled back and started using his hands as well. He pulled, massaged, licked, and nipped at Inuyasha's lower regions. The half demon was so stuck on releasing this pain in him, the twisting inside his lower stomach, that tears trailed down his sweat streaked face.  
  
Kouga pulled back and surveyed the havok he was wreaking on Inuyasha's emotions. The half demon was crying, tears streaming down his cheeks and coming to rest upon his abdomen. Kouga leaned forward and pulled Inuyasha closer and licked the tears off of his stomach. Inuyasha cried out in pleasure once more.  
  
Kouga decided it was time. He had pleasured Inuyasha enough, it was time to get what he wanted.  
  
Inuyasha layed there recieving these wonderful feelings that Kouga... no.. Kagome was giving him. He knew in his mind somewhere that it wasn't Kagome at all, but that part of his mind was shut off to his feelings of pleasure for the moment. The feeling that he was going to burst was soon growing to much to bare. He had to find a release and soon.  
  
Kouga pulled Inuyasha up from the ground and pulled him up onto his knees. The half demon seemed dazed enough that he complied without a fight or questions. Kouga smiled and placed himself behind Inuyasha's kneeling form. He leaned over to where he knew the half demon could hear him.  
  
"Here's where I make you mine.. Inuyasha..." he whispered and in one thrust, he had completed his plans of taking the gasping hanyou.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Let me know what you think by reviewing or you can send me a personal email at wethril@hotmail.com. I dont' want any flames about Yaoi.. or gay love.. sheesh.. I'm not that interested in Yaoi.. I'm only writing this so I can win the content of Crash's. I love that girls story!!! Go read it.. That's Just Wrong. :) 


	3. Sneak peak into next chapter!

That's Just Wrong: Unknown as of yet.  
  
Written by: bchan  
  
Written from: Crash's That's Just Wrong  
  
www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1269384  
  
Okay, ff.net is being a biatch and not letting me see ALL of my 7 wonderful reviews I have. Only the last four. BAKA! Anyhow, here are what I have gotten so far...  
  
Kawaii Oritsuru: I'm really sorry you didn't like this story. This is only a writers competition from the story at the address above. It was her idea, not mine. I'm only using my writing skills to create past events as I would see them. I'm not big on Kouga/Inu fan either. I prefer male/female pairings, because I'm not much of a yaoi fan. I like Sephiroth/Cloud when it comes to that as well. My favorite pairings for Inuyasha are probably Naraku/Inuyasha. But most don't like that, althought for some reason some of the stories pairing them together are really well done. I'll see what I can do about making a story for out favorite yaoi pair.  
  
SwtxLilAznGrl: I guess you've read Crash's story too. Good!! Yeah, I guess I've made it all Kouga's fault, but I wanted to make it sort of like a master/slave kind of thing, and I hope it worked out that way. It just always seems that Kouga is very pushy and always seems to think he can get what he wants in the manga and anime. This is just so far as to what I've seen. :) I just think his personality is that way.  
  
Neko-Sama: Thanks so much for that Neko, I really appreciated someone liking my writing. I have written quite a few stories, but I usually don't get many reviews, and thus I don't have any idea if anyone is actually reading my stories or not. :( So I appreciate you thinking that I did a great job. :)  
  
Kota Magic: Okay I guess I did make Kouga seems like such a pig. I too would agree that Inuyasha would probably have just sliced Kouga up right there and then, if he had tried to push himself off on Inuyasha becuase he was horny from Kagome. Although, until someone is put into that position they never know what they would have to do. Since none of us knows how intoxicating it is for a dog or cat, when a female is in heat, we will never know how far they would go. I've actually seen male dogs and cats mating with other male's. It's just somethign that happens. They are there I guess, so if they gotta do it, they do it. It's kinda like dogs humping humans legs. :( No one really knows why they do it. It's just funny to watch. LOL Thanks for the comments though. :)  
  
Okay on with the chapter.. :P  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha was distraught at the look of terror and disquest that he saw on Kagome's face. She was looking up at him from where she had fallen to the ground. He could hear her sobs as they reached his ears, becoming more distant and softer as each second passed. He could smell flowers and the salt of her tears.   
  
When he awoke, Inuyasha realized that they were not Kagome's tears of disguest that he smelled, but his own tears mingled with the smells of the forest around him. The only thing he registered was that he was laying on the cold hard ground, with his kimono wrapped about him.   
  
'I'm NAKED!" his mind screamed, as he suddenly realized his nudest state.  
  
Inuyasha scrambled to sit upright, but something was holding him down in the position he had awoken in. It was someone's arm. He had half expected it to be Kagome's face he looked into. It was, however, quite a shock to find the face of the wolf demon silently sleeping. Inuyasha looked down at Kouga, and then glanced down at himself, covered with his discarded clothing. His mind then drifted to what they had done during the night and he started to slowly cry again. He remembered his dream he had just recently awoke to, and the thought of Kagome looking at him the way she had made him cry harder.   
  
Inuyasha again, reached for his clothes and left the area as fast as he could, skipping from one branch to the next. He had to get away from Kouga, away from them all. He had to have time to think everything through.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Kagome had awoken at dawn, and started the fire again. It had died down considerably after Inuyasha left. The night air had come in and left her cold and shivering most of the night. Shippou only gave a small amount of heat, as the bodies of youkai were much warmer then that of normal humans. It had been lonely for her to not feel Inuyasha's presence nearby. It always comforted her to know that while she slept he was keeping a vigilant watch over them all. Sometimes she could even feel his eyes on her, while she acted like she was sleeping. It was comforting to know that he cared for her that much.  
  
Lately, however, he had been so distant. Running off all the time and coming back in a worse mood then when he had left. Something was terribly wrong with him. He was so edgy lately, and his moods were as unpredictable anymore as the weather was. Kagome sighed when a thought struck her.  
  
'Was it Kikyou? Did he meet with her again? If so, what happened to make him so distant?' she kept asking herself questions, while she started cooking their morning meal.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Okay, how is this so far. This is only a little peak into what the story will be. :) Sorry for not updating to much, I really really have no time lately except on weekends. Then I usually have to much to do anyhow. Oh Kami-sama! 


End file.
